Posion
by polluxlinx
Summary: Minerva Mcgonagall é tudo aquilo que Tom Riddle odeia, assim como ele é tudo o que ela odeia, mas isso não impede os dois de se sentirem atraídos. Depois de meses de encontros as escondidas, ele decide dar um chega nisso. Quer começar sua jornada para se tornar Lord Voldemort, e não pode deixar que um casinho adolescente o atrapalhe. Porém, ir embora não é tão fácil quando se tem u


Uma tempestade caia com violência do lado de fora. Ele estava sentado em sua poltrona, no seu quarto privado de monitor, totalmente absorto a isso. Degustava de seu firewhiskey com lentidão, enquanto esperava por ela. Se perguntava quando foi que chegou a esse ponto. Estava ansioso por ela. Os dias se tornavam dolorosos só por poder ficar perto dela sem tocá-la. Sentia nojo de si mesmo pelo o que sentia. Aquela urgência o deixava louco.

Assim que ela adentrou o quarto, foi como se o fogo da lareira tivesse invadido o quarto. Podia sentir seu corpo sendo envolvido pelas chamas. O olhar dela sobre ele era como gasolina. Tomou mais um gole de seu firewhiskey, para disfarçar a garganta seca. Ela se aproximou dele em uma lentidão dolorosa. Sabia do quanto ele a desejava, conseguia ver em seus olhos. Ela sentia a mesma coisa, mas precisava se segurar perto dele. Podia amá-lo, mas não confiava nele. Reprimia tudo o que sentia e colocava a sua indecifrável máscara de frieza, para disfarçar.

Ele adorava isso nela.

- Você vai ficar... – Perguntou lentamente, enquanto se desfazia de seu robe – ou vai embora?

Ele permaneceu imóvel, com os olhos grudados nela. Desceram por todo o seu corpo e voltaram para os olhos, fixando-os.

- O que acontece se eu for embora? – Perguntou, levantando-se, aproximando-se lentamente.

- Nunca mais me verá.

Ele se aproximou mais um pouco, ficando cara a cara com ela.

- E se eu ficar?

Depois de alguns segundos em silêncio, que mais pareceram anos, ela respondeu.

- Sou sua.

O silêncio reinou novamente, e agora parecia gritar. Um trovão soou lá fora e clareou todo o quarto, que agora estava escuro pela lareira ter apagado. Os dois se encaravam no escuro, com os olhos brilhando, gritando um pelo outro. Tom de aproximou de Minerva, e antes que ela pudesse lutar, beijo-a. Outro trovão soou, mas eles não o escutaram. Estavam concentrados demais um no outro, no turbilhão de sensações que se passavam por eles. Tom lentamente e quase gentilmente parou o beijo, afastando-se. Tinha caído em si de tudo queria, e que ela seria seu ponto fraco. Não podia ter pontos fracos, e amar era um.

- Adeus, Minerva. – Disse ele, colocando um sobretudo e saindo do quarto, deixando-a sozinha.

Reprimiu o arrependimento assim que sentiu ao fechar a porta. A amava, mas deixaria tudo aquilo para trás. Tom a amava. Tom Riddle. Mas ele não era mais Tom. Estava começando sua jornada a caminho do que sempre almejou. Estava a caminho de se tornar Lord Voldemort. Era mais importante do que uma paixão adolescente.

Minerva ficou estática no mesmo lugar. Uma lágrima solitária caiu, mas ela não se deixou abater. Sabia que ele iria embora. Ele sempre ia. Tinha se preparado para isso, o que não impedia de se sentir destruída por dentro. Era como se a tempestade tivesse invadido seu interior, devastando-a. Como se a chuva tivesse lavado-a por dentro, levando tudo, deixando-a vazia.

Ficar naquele quarto a fazia mal, mas não conseguia se mexer. O perfume dele invadindo suas narinas, sua presença ainda era forte. Todas as lembranças que tinha com ele naquele quarto começaram a invadir sua mente violentamente, que eram como chicotadas.

Não soube exatamente quanto tempo ficou parada no mesmo lugar, foi quase como um transe, que só acordou quando ouviu a porta se fechando atrás de si. Não precisou se virar, sabia que era ele. Estava surpresa, mas não iria demonstrar. Nunca demonstrava.

- Por que voltou? – Se pegou perguntando.

Ouviu o som de seu sobretudo caindo pesadamente no chão e seus passos se aproximando dela, até pararem atrás de si. Podia sentir o calor que emanava de seu corpo, sua respiração quente em seu pescoço. Aquilo era o suficiente para tirá-la de sua sanidade.

- Não importa porque voltei. – Disse ele, passando os dedos compridos e gelados lentamente em seus ombros, deslizando o robe em seu corpo. – O que importa é que estou aqui. Agora.

- Agora. – Ela repetiu, percebendo o que ele queria dizer.

Ele estava ali naquele momento. Quando acordasse na manhã seguinte, o conto de fadas teria acabado e sem um final feliz. Apesar de tentar e querer resistir, controle dele sobre ela era mais forte do que a própria gostaria de admitir. Antes que percebesse, murmurou:

- Não me faça me arrepender.


End file.
